This invention relates generally to means and methods for controlling cockroaches and relates more particularly to an insecticidal bait composition and method of its application for controlling cockroaches.
Boric acid powder, i.e., sodium tetraborate, is known to be an effective agent in cockroach control. Commonly, the boric acid powder is placed in target areas in which roaches are known to frequent so that roaches are apt to walk through the powder. A roach whose body collects an amount of boric acid upon walking through the powder soon dies from the poisonous effect which the boric acid has upon the roach.
A limitation associated with insecticide compositions having a high concentration of boric acid powder relates to its typical dust-like consistency. Such compositions are normally limited to being spread upon upwardly-facing surfaces, are unsightly and are not likely to remain in place once spread across an area. Moreover, the effectiveness of such compositions may be adversely affected by humidity factors or damp environments. Also, compositions with high concentrations of boric acid are unlikely to be directly consumed by roaches. Instead, the compositions kill roaches by an indirect route as a result of the powder adhering to the roach's body.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved insecticide bait composition utilizing boric acid powder.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an insecticide bait composition which is effective in operation and fast-acting.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such an insecticide bait composition which is paste-like in form for circumventing the aforementioned limitations associated with dust-like compositions possessing a high concentration of boric acid powder.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an insecticide bait composition which avoids draw-backs associated with previous insecticide compositions containing relatively high boric acid concentrations.